Beautiful Flower
by yunakitty
Summary: Jun brings Tatsuya different flowers, so Tatsuya gets curious and looks up the meanings. Once he figures out Jun's secret love for him, things heat up between the two. Persona 2: Innocent Sin, TatsuyaxJun, yaoi.


"Flowers? You brought me flowers again?" Tatsuya couldn't help but sound a little surprised. Jun was forever messing around with flowers, giving them to his teachers and his mother, and occasionally to Tatsuya, his best friend, but usually only on his birthday or some other portentous occasion. This was just a standard study session, so he was unsure as to why Jun had brought flowers with him.

Jun laid them carelessly aside as he slid his textbook onto the desk. "You can throw them away if you want," he said in his airy voice, trying hard to sound as if he couldn't care less. "I just think they brighten up things."

"No, I'm not going to throw them away," Tatsuya grunted. He would never throw away something that his precious Jun had given him, though he could never tell the delicately handsome young man that. He picked them up deftly and placed them in the tumbler of water he had been drinking. "There," he said, and opened his chemistry textbook. Jun nodded, pulling his chair closer, and for several minutes, the boys worked out balancing chemical equations in silence.

After finishing one row of problems, Tatsuya's attention was drawn to the three flowers in the glass. They were all the same kind of flower; one white, one yellow, and one red. "What kind of flowers are these?" Tatsuya asked suddenly.

Jun didn't look up from his paper. "Camelias." He ran a light hand through his perfect little sweep of black bangs.

"Oh. Huh." That held no meaning for Tatsuya, so he turned his focus back down to his work.

Later that night, Tatsuya remembered that Jun had once said all flowers meant something in hanakotoba, or the language of the flowers. "Hmmm...I wonder what camelias mean," Tatsuya said to himself, and then he fired up his laptop, looking on the internet for a glossary of flowers.

He soon found that camelias had more than one meaning. Each color meant something different, and he blinked a few times at the words before his eyes.

_Waiting._

_Longing._

_In Love._

"He must have made a mistake," Tatsuya thought. "Or he just liked the way these looked and he didn't care what they meant. Or maybe..." Tatsuya was lost in his own thoughts for some time. Could it be that Jun...had a crush on him? No. There was no way. When they were little boys together, they had been like twin brothers. Definitely not a romantic relationship.

But...they were getting older now. Tatsuya had to admit to himself that he was finding Jun more and more attractive lately. His exotic eyes, one of which was partially obscured by that enigmatically alluring swath of hair, seemed to sparkle when he looked at Tatsuya. Jun's body was long and lean, the powder blue of his Kasugayama High uniform making him seem even more delicate and feminine in some way.

Tatsuya swallowed hard. He shouldn't be thinking about Jun like this. They were like brothers. But he couldn't deny the pull he felt. And now this...was Jun sending him a message with these flowers? That he was feeling the same way? Tatsuya couldn't be sure, and he didn't want to run the risk of ruining their friendship and alienating Jun by suggesting anything himself. So, all he could do for the time being was to watch and wait.

They didn't see each other for a few days, as their schedules didn't cross for the rest of the school week. But that Sunday, they met in their usual spot at the Peace Diner. When Tatsuya walked in, Jun was already in their usual booth, his head turned as he stared out the window with an impassive expression on his face. He didn't notice Tatsuya until he slid into the booth across from him. "Oh!" Jun gasped, turning towards him. His eyes crinkled at the edges as he smiled, that twinkle suddenly sparkling up.

"Hey," Tatsuya said, trying to sound nonchalant, though his heart was pounding in his chest for some reason. He didn't usually feel this nervous around Jun...his eyes drifted down to the table, where a single creamy white flower lay. "Is that for me?" Tatsuya asked, his voice cracking slightly.

"Yeah, I just thought it was pretty...and I wanted you to have it. It's a gardenia," Jun said, picking it up by the stem and twirling it slightly for a moment. He then laid it down directly in front of Tatsuya, and Tatsuya swore he could see a glimmer of some powerful emotion flit across Jun's face. Worry? Hope? He couldn't tell what it was.

"Um...didn't you once say that flowers mean things?" Tatsuya asked, his voice unsure.

Jun immediately reddened up and pressed his lips together. "Well, I mean, yeah...but nobody knows hanakotoba really any more...so even if somebody was trying to send a message with them, it's not like the other person would even know what it meant." His face got even redder, and the tension was mercifully broken by some classmates of Tatsuya's walking by and saying hello. Jun took the opportunity to slip out of the booth, and he hurried up to the counter to order their usual.

When Tatsuya got home, the only thing on his mind was getting on the internet and seeing what gardenias meant. It felt like a lifetime as the computer warmed up and came on, and then as he navigated back towards the flower glossary. His eyes scanned down the page, stopping dead at the entry for gardenias.

_Secret love._

"This...this means..." Tatsuya murmured to himself. He sat very still for an untold amount of time, and then he was on his feet, his body compelling him to stand and leave his room. He hurried down the stairs, then stuffed his feet into his shoes at the doorway as he brushed off his older brother's questions. He fled out the door, and made his way down the streetlamp illuminated road that led to Jun's house.

There, a surprised Jun answered his knocks. "Tatsuya? What are you doing here?" he whispered, his eyes wide. Tatsuya pushed his way inside and stalked up towards Jun's room, as a nervous Jun followed behind. The darkness and silence of the house gave away the fact that Jun was home alone as usual. His mother was no doubt at late night rehearsals or even filming, and his father was teaching night courses at the university.

Once inside Jun's room, Tatsuya finally spoke. "I looked up the meaning of the flowers," he said simply.

Jun blanched. "Oh," he said. "Oh." He sat down on the bed, feeling a little nauseated. He covered his face with one hand. "I'm sorry," he said quietly. "It was foolish of me...yet I couldn't help myself. I..." He trailed off as the bed suddenly creaked and dipped with the weight of Tatsuya sitting down next to him.

"I'm happy," Tatsuya whispered. He took Jun's free hand in his own, and Jun uncovered his face, his eyes wide with surprise.

"Tatsuya..." he murmured, shuddering slightly as Tatsuya entwined their fingers together.

"I like you, Jun..." Tatsuya said quietly. "I mean, I _really _like you."

"You do?" Jun asked. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears.

"Yes..." Tatsuya whispered, leaning closer. Jun turned towards him, his breathing becoming irregular as he realized the other boy was going to kiss him. His eyes fluttered closed, and a moment later, he felt Tatsuya's warm lips press against his. A little sigh escaped his mouth at the feeling. They brought their faces apart just slightly, gazing at each other with half lidded eyes before moving back together to resume the kiss.

Jun parted his lips, silently urging Tatsuya to kiss him more deeply. Tatsuya complied with a little groan, pushing his tongue forward into Jun's mouth. Their tongues mingled together, and suddenly, the room felt a lot warmer. Tatsuya moved his hand up to Jun's face, moving his bangs aside and caressing his cheek lightly as they kissed. Jun responded by raising his hands up, grasping desperately on to the back of Tatsuya's shirt.

Tatsuya brought his mouth away, and Jun was momentarily disappointed until Tatsuya began kissing a path down his jawline. "Oh, Tatsuya..." Jun moaned. His heart beat faster as Tatsuya kissed his neck urgently. Tatsuya's left hand was skillfully working open the top button of Jun's shirt; and once he had it undone, he lowered his head and kissed the space between Jun's collarbones. Jun let out a soft cry, his hands now tangling in the back of Tatsuya's slightly longish brown hair.

Tatsuya continued to work buttons open, kissing the skin that he uncovered as he went. Jun fell backwards onto the bed, allowing Tatsuya to move over him. Once his shirt was open enough, Tatsuya's mouth strayed to one of Jun's perfect pink nipples. Jun gave a heated squeal as Tatsuya teased it with his tongue and teeth. "Tatsuya!" Jun exclaimed. "We...we should slow down..." he said, trying to be rational even though he didn't really want to be.

Tatsuya seemed to echo his unsaid sentiments. "I don't want to slow down," he murmured, continuing to kiss at Jun's slim chest. "I've been wanting you for so long..." Those words broke down the last of Jun's restraints, and with a ragged sigh, he melted back into the bed.

"T-Tatsuya..." he stammered. "I want you too..." Tatsuya's mouth was at his navel, where he swirled his tongue, causing Jun to cry out in sudden pleasure. Tatsuya was now dangerously close to a part of him that desperately ached to be kissed and touched, and Jun was trembling with anticipation.

Tatsuya's dexterous fingers slid up and worked at the button of Jun's pants, getting them unfastened and then tugging them down his hips. Jun's tight fitting black briefs did little to hide his fully developed arousal, and Tatsuya boldly placed a hand over it as he brought his body back up to kiss Jun's mouth, stifling his pleased cry. He slipped his hand inside and began stroking Jun's weeping erection.

Jun moaned helplessly into Tatsuya's mouth as he was kissed deeply and fondled eagerly. Tatsuya's strong hand on him felt heavenly, and feeling his body over his own was so impossibly wonderful. He arched his hips upwards stiffly. He knew this wouldn't take long...but he wanted it to last...no, it was just too good! He turned his head to the side suddenly, breaking his mouth free from the kiss to cry out his ecstasy loudly as he climaxed.

Tatsuya just smiled lazily, catching his lips for another kiss. Jun felt like his body was turning to liquid as he recovered from the amazing feeling of release at the hand of his beloved Tatsuya. But it wasn't time yet to stop or to fall asleep...there was something that needed to be taken care of.

Jun placed his hands on Tatsuya's chest, pushing him upwards as he himself rose up to sitting. Soon, they had reversed positions, and Jun was kissing his way down Tatsuya's chest. He slid Tatsuya's red T-shirt up over his firm abdomen, kissing a line down to his navel. Tatsuya's breathing sped up and he threw his head back as he realized where Jun was headed.

In a flash, Jun had unfastened his pants, and tugged them and his boxers down enough to free Tatsuya's throbbing erection. Tatsuya let out a needy moan as Jun placed delicate kisses on his hip bones, and then he groaned loudly as Jun suddenly took him inside his mouth.

Jun didn't really know what he was doing, but it didn't matter, because everything he did felt wonderful to Tatsuya. Just the fact that Jun had his pretty little mouth all over him...that wet, hot little mouth...Tatsuya was in heaven. He writhed desperately on the bed, mussing up the sheets with his frenetic motions. Jun just continued to slide his lips over and over the firm flesh, his tongue swirling around. He kept pushing his bangs back, trying to keep them from dipping down in his way, and he resolved to invest in a barette in the near future.

That aside, he could tell by the jerky motions Tatsuya began to make, as well as the choked gasps that issued forth steadily from his lips, that release was imminent. "Oh, Jun...I'm...I'm gonna..." was all Tatsuya could gasp out before he climaxed suddenly, filling Jun's mouth with his hot release. Jun swallowed it complacently, sucked for a few moments more, and then pulled himself up beside his friend.

They lay in the semi dark room, the only sound being their heavy, satisfied breathing, and they just held each other, feeling infinitely content.

**Well, I hoped you liked this little story. I just had to write it. Jun is so adorable! I think this is a one shot, but you never know; how many times have I said something was a one shot only to expand it later? This isn't the best thing I've ever written, but it was kind of hard since I only know these two from what you see in P2: EP. I haven't played Innocent Sin, but I've heard all kinds of wonderful things about it (you can make them lovers and have a gay innuendo demon contact that gets female demons interested but scares male demons! Just like yaoi with humans! Ha ha ha!)**


End file.
